Gouttes d'eau
by Nelja
Summary: Kaylee et River, une averse froide, une douche chaude, et des gouttes qui se mélangent. Shôjo ai KayleeRiver, même si Simon est mentionné.


_Firefly appartient à Joss Whedon._

_Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi "Sex is not the enemy" sur Livejournal, d'après une image que je ne peux pas lier ici. Elle ne contient cependant que de la tension sexuelle non résolue, entre Kaylle et River, et, mentionnée, entre Kaylee et Simon._

_Avertissements pour mention de maladie mentale._

* * *

><p>"Tu étais là !"<p>

Sur cette planète, les pluies sont diluviennes. Le temps que Kaylee franchisse les quelques mètres qui la séparent de River, elle est trempée jusqu'à la semelle de ses chaussures.

"Je t'ai cherchée partout." souffle-t-elle. Elle prend River dans ses bras, se met sur la pointe des pieds, dans le but illusoire de la protéger un peu de la pluie. Sa peau est froide, mais son corps la réchauffe quand même. Et elles ne peuvent pas être plus mouillées, de toute façon. "Rentre t'abriter au chaud."

"La pluie était tellement belle..." murmure River sans bouger. "Il y avait des gouttes, et d'un coup, elles n'ont plus pu su rester elles-mêmes, elles sont devenue une. Une immense goutte de pluie."

"Il faut rentrer. Si ton frère était là, il ne voudrait pas que tu attrapes froid." insiste Kaylee. Heureusement, l'argument est suffisant, et River se laisse guider sans plus résister.

"Mais en baissant la tête, nous pouvons encore respirer." babille-t-elle. "D'où vient donc cet air ? Il y a toujours des vides, entre elles, même si elles se touchent."

Quand un toit les abrite enfin, l'eau s'écoulent soudain de leurs cheveux, de leurs vêtements, formant des ruisseaux à terre. Kaylee rejoint au plus vite la salle de bains, entreprend de faire couler de l'eau chaude.

River grelotte maintenant. Kaylee sent le froid aussi, maintenant qu'elle ne ressent plus ni l'inquiétude ni les coups de fouet des gouttes sur sa peau.

"A la douche !" s'exclame-t-elle. La vapeur qui se dégage de l'eau commence déjà à les réchauffer, et elle commence à se déshabiller, fait signe à River de faire de même, avant de lui lancer le contenu d'un baquet quand elles sont toutes les deux en sous-vêtements.

"C'est bien chaud, non ?" dit-elle d'un air innocent, la tête penchée sur le côté. River a un gloussement indigné, lui envoie le contenu d'un autre baquet avec une parfaite précision. Kaylee éclate de rire. Elle rit encore quand, après quelques échanges supplémentaires, River lui saisit les poignets, les plaque au mur. Sa peau est douce, tiède et propre maintenant.

"Il faudrait nous sécher." halète Kaylee.

"Tu es très jolie." dit River d'une voix douce.

Kaylee sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les associations d'idées qu'entraîne une telle réplique dans ce genre de situations sont troublantes, même si River est innocente. "Pas autant que toi." dit-elle, sur le ton du jeu, mais en le pensant sincèrement tout de même.

"Si mon frère était là, il t'embrasserait."

C'est dit si simplement, comme une vérité absolue, et Kaylee ne sait pas si elle doit démentir, dire que non, ce n'est pas si simple, ou juste croire et espérer.

Et quand River pose ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, le monde semble se renverser brusquement. Son coeur est gonflé, son corps avide, sa tête tourne, tout autour d'elle est tiède et confortable, et cela pourrait être de penser à Simon et aux rêves qu'elle peut se permettre, cela pourrait être pour les mystères et l'innocence trouble de River, mais il lui faut bien quelques secondes avant de se poser la question.

"Non, non, River," murmure-t-elle. Elle libère ses bras facilement ; elle libère ses lèvres avec un pincement au coeur, qui n'est peut-être pas seulement le sien. "Il ne faut pas... il ne faut pas faire ça avant que ton frère ait fini de te soigner, et tu comprendras mieux comment ça marche et qui, toi, tu veux. D'accord ?"

River hoche la tête, une moue au coin de la bouche.

Kaylee n'est pas habituée à refuser les baisers de filles aussi jolies. Elle n'est pas habituée à refuser les baisers des gens qu'elle aime autant. Mais là, ce serait une mauvaise chose, et elle ne veut pas dire par rapport à Simon.

Elle serre River dans ses bras, très fort, et son corps la trahit suffisamment pour être embarrassée, pas assez pour préférer lui faire craindre d'être rejetée. "Ca va aller. Tu verras."

Les gouttes coulent toujours sur leurs cheveux, sur leurs peaux, passent d'un corps à l'autre comme des caresses inavouées.


End file.
